


The Life of Richard Edelstein

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Arguing, Austria, Bad Puns, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Childhood Memories, Corporal Punishment, Deal with a Devil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Germany, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Immortality, Interviews, Korean Characters, Leather Kink, Light Sadism, M/M, Magical Boys, Military, Military Backstory, Military Jargon, Multiple Partners, Music, Northern Ireland, Original Character(s), Panic! at the Disco References, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Political Parties, Polyamory, Regret, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Riding Crops, Running Away, Sex Talk, Socialism, Softcore Porn, Starvation, Tea Parties, Teenage Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: In Salzburg,Austria lived Richard the "misunderstood" "oddball" "heathen" little brother of the Edelstein household and how his life went from being ignored by his brother Roderich to moving away from his rich background to becoming a "Bohemian Peasant" to taking over the world to moving on into the next decades(WARNING:This story is not for the easily sensitivecontains Softcore Sex,References to Suicide, Verbal Torture,Strong Religious References and certain Historical events and People being referenced)(Originally written on January 21st 2017)





	1. Richard's infant years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is found in a flower in Roderich's garden  
> he decides that richard is his new brother

It was around the 1650s-1700s and Raine was outside his house watering the plants when he noticed something strange happening to one of the flowers he walked closer to the Edelweiss growing in his garden.

When he saw it bloom he noticed a human being sitting in the Edelweiss rubbing his eye slightly the odd coincidence was that this baby looked similar to him except he had darker coloured eyes, he took the baby inside and placed him on his sofa.

Before going to his kitchen to eat a cake when he returned to the sofa out of nowhere the baby stole the cake slice and took small nibbles out of it before licking the cake crumbs of Raine's face Raine didn't expect that and didn't like having his cake taken from him.

"You brat stop that right this instant this is mien cake, not yours stop poking my face"

The dark brown haired baby boy then started crying, got off the sofa and went into Roderich's room for the rest of the afternoon until the doorbell rang.

Oh, it's Odelia"!

"Hallo Raine, what happened while I was out"?

"Not much Schwester"

Oh, my! It's a baby" she exclaimed happily while she held the baby in her

"What, that foolish child?"

"Raine he's only a baby I wonder if he belongs to anyone here in Salzburg

"Odelia I found this heathen in the Edelweiss flower"

"Aww he must be a country like us, I'll go and make him some food he must be starving

"He ate mien cake earlier

"Hahaha he must have such a big appetite for Austrian deserts despite being so young"

"We need to think of a name for him"

"Well it has to be a strange name for such a bad baby"

"Raine please," Odelia said as she flicked through the pages of a name book.

The small hand touched the area of the page saying Richard pointing to the Rich part.

Well we are quite wealthy that's what rich means

Richard? now that's a beautiful name that means you'll grow up to be a strong leader when you grow up, hey that's the same meaning your name has Roderich!"

Ok I'll call you Richard

The small baby then giggled happily clapping his tiny hands together.


	2. Richard's Lonely Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rejected from his brother,Richard has a tea party with his teddy bears while plotting his ideas about world domination

After being rejected by his brother, Richard has a tea party with his teddy bears while plotting his ideas about world domination

(1814-1888)

It was time for Raine to practice playing his piano and Odelia was busy at the coffee house working.

Roderich had finished his first practice session when he heard a loud creak coming from his door.

"What do you want?"

"B-Bruder could you play with me?"

Raine then slammed his head on his piano in frustration

"Nein Richard can't you see I'm busy composing"!

"I-I'm sorry Bruder I didn't know

"Richard your 12, you should now to work instead of play and for the last time GET OUT OF MIEN ROOM!"

After having the door slammed at him Richard started to sob but then as he walked over to his own room which had darkened due to the closed curtains next to it his frown became a crooked smile.

"I know I'll have a tea party I've seen Roderich host those"

he then went to his toy shelf and took out all of his teddy bears along with his miniature tea set.

"Now Teddy Baron and Teddy Frau it's time for Ich, Sir Richard's Tea Party

"Who wants cream strudel and sweet bread?"

"Ich does my my this cream strudel is delicious did you cook this yourself, Sir Richard?"

"Ja with a bit of help from mien lovely big Schwester Odelia she makes the best desserts in all of Austria and works at a coffee shop where she serves many nobles and delicate she's so amazing I wish I could cook as great as she does".

"I have a question, Sir Richard".

"Ja Frau Teddy ?"

"Why are you the only human at this party?"

"Well that's because no other humans want to join in this party I would make them if I could but I'm a weak man compared to Raine".

"Ja that's understandable why do Austrian people hate fun so much?"

"Teddies they have to work and I tend to bother them but they are some of the most boring people I know except for mien Schwester Odelia she likes fun, but the government is broken, unlike my brothers partners we don't have proper health care like they do and *laughs maniacally* and in the future when I'm bigger I'm gonna put a stop to this imperialism more tea?"


	3. Richard's Rebellious decisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard runs away

(FLASH FORWARD TO 1850)

"Now that I'm a teenager I will tell mien Bruder I will no longer be bossed around by him anymore"  
Bruder!  
What is it, Richard?  
"I am leaving I am going to become a peasant and you can't stop me".

you can't be serious you were born as raised to be a noble

"oh I'm serious und I'm also starting a Democracy",

"Your just a kinder you can't start a movement like that at such a young age"!

"Watch me Bruder or don't since you care more about marriage than about your family"  
and with that Richard left with his suitcase

later on the 20th of December 1888, Richard had formed the Social Democratic Party of Austria


	4. Richard's power during and after the Great Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Richard coped during the great Depresson

How Richard coped during the great Depresson

(1924-1932)

After the First World War going into the next decade, there was a massive economic disaster known as the Great Depression many countries were affected but Austria and Germany got one of the short ends of the stick.

Richard supported himself in the Great Depression by taking up a part time job as a bartender.

During Richard's school years he would hang out with a student who was also a regular customer at the coffee shop Odelia worked at and during the depression he reunited with that "classmate" only to find out that classmate was running for chancellor, had some innovative ideas to fix the economy, environment and even the health system.

Since Richard was founder of his new democracy this classmate was going to be his boss Richard had never had a boss before he felt special, his ideas were acknowledged and they got along well unfortunately for the citizens of his country and his cousins countries this also gave Richard great power like he had the world in the palm of his hands something he had wanted since he was a kinder.

This new movement in his country was one of the few things he felt truly passionate about he even had an army a powerful army with secret agents, thousands of tanks and material to create some destruction of the universe.

His army needed some sophisticated uniforms luckily a young fashion designer named Hugo was available and Richard got to model some of these dashing new uniforms and Richard loved every second of it.

"He decided to also take up modeling except for when he had to wear short shorts which he found embarrassing he didn't mind modeling though 

"He didn't get to keep the clothes he modeled because he was still a teenager and was just really seen as a messenger boy by that classmate's fellow associates and officials.


	5. Richard in WWII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's time in WWII

(The following takes place during 1937, 1938,1939,1940,1945 and 1948

"Even as a young adult he was still a Messenger Boy and Richard got to know many of his bosses fellow associates"

"Including his bosses dog, Richard loved animals but he didn't like being given the task of walking them,his boss found this out after the time Richard was supposed to be minding his dog Blondi only for him to see Richard roller skate down the neighbourhood struggling keep up with Blondi slipping on his own two feet.

Later on in the late 1930s Richard went on a visit overseas with his fellow political party member (John Rabe) to Nanking, China where a massacre was occurring while he knew Kiku was being forced by his government to torture China for all it was worth that didn't excuse how sickening and revolting his "Axis Partner" actions were so he along with many other foreigners organized the International Committee for The Nanking Safety Zone where they would help provide shelter and food for the citizens, John sent many letters about the massacre as well as videos and graphic photos.

However when Richard returned home he found out some of the Gestapo had detained John Rabe and his boss never got to see the letters about the atrocity Richard was outraged by the foolish acts of his agents he knew that he had to set some boundaries for them to follow to avoid an incident like that from happening again...So he invited the two gestapo members that detained John Rabe for a "talk in his office".

 

they walked in 

"You wanted to see us Mr. Edelstein?"

Richard blankly stared at them

"Ja! It's about how you acted to John Rabe upon his return"

they explained

"He might have had something that would've harmed the Fuhrer".

Richard proceeded to snap at them both raising his voice

"Oh, you imbecile dummkopf excuses for Agents JOHN RABE WAS TRYING TO ALERT HIM OF A TERRIBLE MASSACRE THAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING IN NANKING,CHINA!"

The Agents were ignorant 

"Why would he need to know that?"

Richard explained,

"Because Japan's imperial army is the one behind it the army we are partnered with they betrayed us"

they still didn't understand

"I don't get what you're saying, Sir Richard"

Richard was starting to get tired of the way his soldiers were acting towards him he went into his cabinet and took out a leather crop while he exploded into a fit of rage as he gave the crop a hard grip in his fist.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO YOUR COMMANDER LIKE THAT!"

He screeched 

"NOW MEN UP AGAINST THE WALL"

before lashing his two agent soldiers hard

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR HOME WAS DESTROYED,YOU WERE FORCED AGAINST YOUR WILL TO EVACUATE OUT OF THE COUNTRY,YOU WERE  TORTURED MERCILESSLY IN EXPERIMENTATION LABS AND HAVING YOUR KIDS SLICED INTO PIECES"

The agents then apologized

"We understand you now sir we will never do that again"

that wasn't enough for Richard who was still furious

"Very Gut now GET OUT OF MY SITE"! Richard yelled as he put the crop back in the cabinet trying to cool himself down with a bottle of Fanta left on his desk since food and drink was scarce besides a couple of rations and leftover candy from American soldiers due to English and American soldiers putting cement over the train tracks so they had barely any access to food. Because of the current situation, Richard had to sometimes result to invading other countries but he would resort to "other types of invasion". (Richard's codeword for sex) (the officers told him to properly invade the countries they visited but Richard just used that as an opportunity to go sightseeing and if he wasn't looking for good scenery he was looking for people to bang he didn't say this openly but he had a flamboyant hyper sexual attitude that he'd project if he wasn't on the battlefield.

Richard was standing by the door of someone he met at a jazz club while visiting the rest of Europe  and America

"So Frank? I'm so sorry to say this but due to our certain situation I'll have to end up invading you"

Frank swallowed understanding the circumstances 

"ok"

"Alright" said Richard feeling slightly unsure

You sure? And besides I could do some "other" types of invasion afterwards", Richard said tapping his fingers along the table seductively

realising what Richard was actually refering to Frank smirked wide seductively 

"Ohhh sure"

Richard then undressed and went into Frank's bed flicking off the lights while he started to enjoy this "other" type of invasion a lot more than the taking over countries type of invasion that he was supposed to be doing 

after time passed more countries were occupied and unlike Japan they didn't betray him.

When Richard had some free time he usually spent it at festivals, dancing, modeling or seeing films one of which he and his boss enjoyed very much based of one of Richard's favorite fairy tales Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs which was ironic because Richard knew the Fuhrer hated real life dwarfs this film later paved the way for more animated films and the popularity of a certain company we know now as Disney.

Richard loved having fun whether it was making the world aware of the dangers of tobacco, organizing funeral homes and spending time at pubs and clubs  that didn't involve work, military or foreign relations.

Richard also knew of his boss's wife Eva Braun he would listen to his boss go on about how he loved her so much, would telephone her often and they would sometimes play Tennis together Richard admired their relationship and hoped that someday he will find his true love too.

Richard's fascination got a bit too much when he had was still a "messenger boy" one time he decided to pull a prank to look like his boss, putting on a fake moustache, slicked back his hair and adding some glasses.

"Ah  I was looking for wait"

"Am I seeing things or is there two of you?"

"What do you mean I'm right here?"

"Have you gotten taller?"

"what the ..." Oh"

"My mistake I mistook you for the young looking fellow next to you"

After that conversation, Richard's boss and he had a talk

"Richard, what on earth were you doing?"

"I was trying to be like you"

"I want to be as strong like you"

His boss blushed slightly before starting to lecture him

"Now Richard mien boy while I may be a powerful man my looks are not what you should be looking for"

"I have a unfashionable Charlie Chaplin moustache and to be honest I'm getting quite old and that look it isn't really you, if you really need to imitate someone go for the Scandinavians look their courage and legacy is the reason why the Aryan race was put in place you need to develop your own style Richard instead of imitating others.

I understand you respect me however you should know that someday I will die and will no longer here that time will eventually happen and you'll have to learn to handle life on your own two feet be unique,be ubermensch that's what I was and the reason why that Viennese school kicked me out they obviously had no taste in art.

 

Richard then started to experiment his looks growing out a hair more so it looked different compared to his family members,

Richard went from having medium slicked back hair to having more wavy slicked back hair 

 

Richard then met  his best friend during the battle of Kharkov in Ukraine.

While he watched  the soviet soldiers he noticed one of them didn't look like an intimidating Russian and that the person he noticed was an Asian who had dark brown hair  covered by his military hat  this person was Korean but the Korean didn't look too happy having an emotionless expression on his face as well as some wounds on his face and arms so Richard walked over to him out of curiosity and concern.

"Hallo there you don't look like a soviet to me Richard said cheerfully at the Korean man

"Thanks for that," said the man with a strong Korean accent

Richard asked

"And your name is?"

The man introduced himself

I'm Hyung Hyon So I'm Korean"

Richard then did the same 

"Interesting Ich am lieutenant general Richard  I'm Austrian"

Richard was curious about this hyung guy 

"So what's it like to be in the scary Soviet army?"

Hyung bluntly answered

"It's shit"

"How so?"

I was forced against my will by the imperial Japanese army along with my fellow men only to be captured by the Soviet Union and made to fight for them I just want to fight for somewhere that doesn't force me against my will.

It was interesting to meet someone who actually liked the idea of combat and didn't want to leave Richard was usually a pacifist being a volunteer medic on the battlefield but the people he'd usually tend to were folk who would want out of the war 

Richard made a suggestion 

"Hmm, well my army is open if you want it the last two dummkopfs were discharged anyways"

Hyung was intrigued 

"What is your army?"

Richard started speaking military jargon 

"The Heer but we'll put you in the Ostlegionen or Eastern units that's where our non-german soldiers are ranked we have soldiers from Finland, Armenia, Africa and Georgia".

"Now do you trust me?" said Richard as he held his hand out

Sure? Hyung said as he lightly shook his hand before asking 

"Wait how will you get away with this and where will I live?"

"I will just tell that Soviet that I'm taking you as a prisoner and I will try to make sure that you get enough food and water so you and your fellow Koreans can be well enough to fight "

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Bitte" Richard said as he carried Hyung into a helicopter where Hyung's men would soon follow"

Later on after arriving back in Germany and registering Hyung into the Wehrmacht since Richard was a medic, he helped stitch up Hyung's injuries putting his arm into a cast.

Richard got along well with Hyung and even developed a small crush on him but he didn't let Hyung know (even if Hyung did sometimes find Richard leaving random notes about as well as awkward mornings where the cold tired Korean would be awoken by the eccentric Austrian staring at him with a wide grin)

also due to working hours and Richard's other past times he would only really see Hyung at work or at pubs where while he'd be sober on Fanta Hyung would be completely out of it after downing some soju (Korean rice wine) over dramatically telling Richard his anecdotes about what Korea was like. However during Operation Neptune (D Day) Hyung was captured by American paratroopers when he was mistaken for a Japanese soldier and Richard would never see him again until three decades later.

Richard felt a bit lonely for a while, he wasn't too sad about it he didn't have many close friends, to begin with so it didn't worry him that much.

At some point after that Richard and his cousins arrived in Ireland (which unlike most other countries he had visited was not part of the axis or the allies Ireland was neutral)  
so they went to a local pub greeted by an attractive young lass with long curly ginger hair.

"Dia Duit gentleman welcome to Eire you must be exhausted from your long trip let's go to the pub and have some fun said the upbeat Irishman with strange long hair as he welcomed Richard and his cousins into the pub"

The cousins talked amongst themselves about the attractive barmaid 

"Hey, bruder don't you think that barmaid is pretty hot?"

"Do you know what else is hot? These Potatoes they are delicious" he said as he ate the roast potato on his plate*

"Do you want some beer Richard?"

Richard didn't feel like drinking

"Nein I'm not thirsty"

his cousins thought that was strange 

"What? Not in the mood for beer, Richard are you alright?"

"Ja I'm fine," said, Richard, as he walked over to the sofa where a young Irish woman was sitting

Richard felt quite awkward when it came to social interaction outside of work but tried anyway

"So um how did your country react?"

the irish woman coldly answered 

"The usual yelling at each other's throats, never making their minds up and making it look like it was all the opposite sides fault."

Richard noticed some similarities

"Damn your country reminds me of what mien government used to be liked so narrow, I'm sorry you have to deal with that".

the irish woman answered solemnly 

"I know but I just kind of got used to it I can't do anything about it though I'd be chased with torches and pitchforks".

Nearby one of Richard's cousins was trying to be smooth with the barmaid 

"So I hear you like big muscled guys like mich?"

"Of course lad we do" the barmaid smirked as she showed off some muscled arms"

The Irishwoman commented

"It's amazing that my now transitioned brother is able to be so attractive and easy going as a lady that even lads hit on him"

Richard was surprised if that barmaid used to be this lasses brother then she transitioned well  
"That's your brother?"

"Aye Brian was his dead name but now it's Lisa I'm Kelsie by the way"

Richard pondered 

"I've never seen a guy act like that before you're prettier though"

"M-Me?" Kelsie felt shocked as she turned red and felt awkward

Richard tried to think of a compliment

"Ja Ich don't think I've ever seen a frau like you except in cinema and the fairy tale stories mien schwester would read to me"

Kelsie shivered and reached for her tea cup when she noticed Richard's military uniform

y-you're in the Wehrmacht? She was then cut off by Richard

"ja I am surprised that your brother was so kind to mich and mien cousins it's astonishing that your place welcomed us in with open arms"

"I'm sorry I didn't intend to be rude I won't do that ever again," said Kelsie 

Richard tried to settle Kelsie

"Oh nein I didn't mean it like that don't cry please, I was just saying how this was a breath of fresh air compared to our other visits".

"und I didn't mean to upset you like that I'm not really gut at socializing either aside from my relatives", forgive mich?"

Kelsie nodded as Richard then lightly held Kelsie in his arms cuddling her before it was eventually time to say his goodbyes when it was time for him and cousins to go.

His happiness became sadness when Richard had learnt that his bosses' political party had committed horrific war crimes and later on Richard heard the news of his boss's demise when he saw Martin Bormann and Erich Kempka running from the Fuhrer's bunker which had exploded into flames.

Richard felt guilty, broken and emotionless before going through the different stages of grief and being scarred for life after seeing the Soviet red army invade.

WWII had ended and Richard was still trying to process all the events that had recently happened.

when one of his fellow party members (Heinrich Harrer) walked into the boardroom

"Hallo Richard why are you feeling so depressed?

"I know that but I still can't believe it's over"

"We all have to leave at some point say how about you join me on my expedition to Tibet?"

"Oh ok I haven't travelled to Asia in a while sure why not"

And thus 7 years of Tibet happened Richard learned about Buddhism, China's communistic new government and the Dali Liama.

Meanwhile Hyung's Place in the North of Korea was now officially declared as a country known as The Democratic People's Republic of Korea (now known as North Korea).

On the other hand in Ulster when Kelsie and her boss were trying to read out a eulogy of all the lives that had been lost in combat during WWII it didn't go well and was far from silent.

"Look at that Bitch"

"Please would you be quiet I'm trying to read out the eulogy"

"Kraut Sympathiser"!"

"Stop it this isn't peaceful at all and it's disrespectful to the deceased"!

"Hey, Lads let's throw rocks at this whore"!

"Ahhhhh! Please would you leave me alone?"

Kelsie then walked home disappointed and annoyed she couldn't believe what happened, despite the War being over for the rest of the world for her another war was just starting to cause more troubles.

 

 


	6. Richard's aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics is overrated Richard makes a deal with Satan

Politics is overrated Richard makes a deal with Satan

(The 1950s/His Afterlife years)

"Richard had enough, he just wanted to change the world, but the more fascist ideas that his now dead boss allowed the worse his reputation became,because as word had spread, everyone knew, there was no escape, while it was mainly the boss and his party that were exposed as fascistic, he still felt responsible for the world's corruption.

Richard took the last pistol he could find in his house and was about to pull the trigger when...he realized there were no bullets so he had another plan he would send his soul to Satan instead at least there he'd be able to start over 

He then out of nowhere started slowly evaporating when he arrived in the afterlife

Richard knew what was coming but he accepted his fate 

"God Ich know I did some pretty messed up things, I stole, I lied I committed almost all of those "ten commandments of yours I deserve the worst of fates do your worst I deserve it all I did was destroy everything anyways"

Richard noticed the unusual silence 

"God ist that you?"

an attractive man walked out with long red hair and horns on his head with a tail and goats feet covered by a business suit 

"No you fool Bwahahahaha I'm Lucifer or as you may formerly know me Satan"

"Oh the First dark leader it's a pleasure to meet you my Lord of darkness" said Richard as he bowed before the dark lord 

Lucifer addressed Richard

"Same to you my boy now sinning in most cases isn't that bad to be honest being in heaven is worse trust me I used to be an angel before being a leader of this grand universe, but you committed lots of sins so your visit will be longer than a summer holiday"

"Now Richard make yourself at home also as a citizen of hell you must be taught of the 11 satanic rules of the earth and be given immortality and powers beyond your wildest imagination"!

Lucifer then disappeared in a puff of smoke as Richard was sent to hell but his "Hell home" looked more like the afterlife equivalent to everyday suburbia 

"Wow!" he said 

Richard then found what he would say is his holiday home where he went to local library to find books about these rules and how to master those "powers".

Richard learned to respect his new homes laws then he followed the spell incantation he held a small crystal in his hand while carving a pentagon over the pavement near his "backyard" when he had "Magical Devil Transformation".

He felt like a creature out of his Brother Grimm stories

He was soon flying and doing all sorts of gymnastic moves 

When his shirt became a small pin up red dress?

His back soon was covered by some butterfly bat wings

Horns grew from where the sticking out strands in the middle of his head was

His legs had light pink knee length socks and his feet were covered in Cherry Red Mary Jane's

/he loved his new powers then he looked in the mirror

"Ich looks like a frau that means I AM FABULOUS"! Richard said cheerfully putting his hands on his cheek in a dainty fashion making a fancy pose, openly acknowledging his feminine side 

a positive of Hell was that Richard now had the chance to express himself however he wanted he wasn't bound by expectations and politics he could just openly dress in drag having the time of his life without a care in the world

Richard soon became somewhat of a celebrity in hell known for Drag Performances,TV, film, literature amongst other things

even redoing his favourite type of invasion that resulted in him being some sort of fetishist he particularly loved BDSM and learned how spanking can be used to pleasure someone and since he enjoyed his "new look" so much he started a hobby of "cross-dressing" and drag 

His kinkiness was so wild it was taking over his past love of politics which made him ecstatic as he had finally found a passion to focus on to distract himself from his past demons even though he was now part demon himself.

Then Satan had to tell him his rehabilitation was over and that he was allowed to go back to earth even if he was permanently a demon now he didn't look that different from his human self 

Richard had doubts but then he remembered about his sister and Hyung back on earth

With a snap of Lucifer's fingers Richard was back on earth, resting in a chilly field 


	7. Richard's Return to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Earth and a return to an old korean friend.

(The mid-70s)

 When Richard awoke he was laying in the snow wearing a dark green jacket looking like he had collapsed

returning from the afterlife was an out of body experience 

people were staring when he stood up but he didn't care he decided to pay his cousin a visit only to be greeted by a large wall, "huh?" he said feeling confused only to then find out through the news it was the soviet union's doing.

 

 

 

> when he walked up to his house,his house on earth looked identical to the house he had in Hell,very post modern when he went inside his belongings from Hell were all there..from his dominatrix gear and film projector to his drag outfits and wigs 
> 
> he tried to teach himself of the new pop culture around him, Blondie,Bowie,Jagger,Rocky Horror,Queen,VHS Tapes,ABBA,Disco,2 Tone and Soul
> 
> he decided to move to the place that housed a lot of these icons...Britain 
> 
>  
> 
> If Richard wasn't at a gig,protest or restaraunt he'd be at the local library learning as much as he could about Britain,their politics and the subcultures.
> 
>  

          he still felt alone amongst the crowds  of people around him so he decided to travel to Korea to pay an old friend a visit 

 

because of the rules in Pyongyang about anything from Homosexuality to Haircuts  Richard disguised himself as his "Drag persona" of the same name, keeping his mop-top haircut but wearing a traditional female hanbok 

he got a phone book and looked for Hyung's number, he arranged to meet him at the local frisbee park

while waiting on a bench he saw the familiar tall Korean run over to him

Richard waved to him 

 

"Hallo Hyung long time no see"

Hyung raised his eyebrow

"Do I know you?"

Richard nodded

Ja you do remember back in WWII when I helped you out?

Hyung looked up and remembered making a hand gesture 

 "Oh your that Richard guy"

Richard said,

"Ja"

"You've gotten more annoying since then"

Richard gave a grin on his face 

Danke for the compliment

"Is this guy dumb?" Hyung said to himself rolling his eyes

After that Richard convinced Hyung to move to England with him travelling to various countres together where they visited several hot spots such as the Bat-cave (a famous goth club) where they joined the Punk and Goth Subcultures and they learned about Woodstock, and Vietnam 

They later became great friends but they would have the occasional argument

 

Richard also changed his hair again from a mop top to long wavy shaggy hair 

while visiting America Richard popped into one of their local barbers to change his style

Richard walked in proudly sporting a "Alternative" style of a leather rockabilly jacket that made him look like Frank N Furter from Rocky Horror, jeans and boots

"Name please sir"

Richard said cheerfully "Richard"

after waiting for a while he was ready for his haircut

 

he sat comfortably in his chair and picked up a copy of Rolling Stone

his lady barber walked up to him "Any ideas on what your look is going to be"

 

Richard nodded and pointing to pictures in his magazine of ziggy stardust, Mick Jagger, Robert Smith and Dave Vanian

she grinned "quite the variety of stars there, I think I'll cut these styles into a shaggy wavy gothic hybrid for you" 

the barber got to work as Richard had a cape flung onto him while his eyes kept gazing at the photographic faces of Siouxsie Sioux and Freddie Mercury

the chair was pulled up as the barber snipped and clipped at his shaggy mob top trying to structure and layer each lock and cowlick 

just as Richard was getting invested in a gossip column about Freddie's ex he could hear a peculiar buzzing sound it didn't sound like a razor or clipper as this sound was milder a vibration type of sensation, he tried focusing on his magazine again as the radio started music that was relevant to the magazine he was distracted, while he couldn't move his head the music got him smiling

as he started to doze off accidentally only to wake up to that same sound of the central vacuum hose sucking up the cut hairs and locks left behind

however as he wasn't focusing on the magazine anymore, he could feel a more relaxing aura, three locks on the top were sprayed and it was done

 

he had the comb-over of Dave Vanian of The Damned, the colouring of Robert Smith, the shagginess of Mick Jagger and the volume of Ziggy Stardust

Hyung had made a cartoon totally not looking like Disney based on his countries experiences with other countries personifying them as anthropomorphic animals this cartoon was later known as Squirrel and Hedgehog and is still popular to this day in North Korea with the show getting a reboot in the early 2000s involving a certain fox character who may not have certain popularity on the internet of certain pictures Richard would see in Hyung's browser.

  
Richard felt like a Teenager again but in a "happier" decade that was probably due to his time skip that he had acquired during his time in Hell

  
The 70s were groovy but for Kelsie, it was a nightmare due to havoc occurring in her country.


	8. Richard in the 1990s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard helps Hyung escape from a famine and then he finds out a secret about Hyung

Richard helps Hyung escape from a famine and then he finds out a secret about Hyung

With every new millennium, there would be more adventures to be had

with the Berlin Wall dropping Richard finally got to spend some quality time with his cousin's, grunge music was the hip thing with bands like smashing pumpkins and Nirvana, fun video games and quality television it was a great time to be alive Not for Hyung though.

(due to Hyung moving back to Korea during negative conditions while Richard remained in London)

"mmm Ich wonder what's on the news today" said Richard as he sat on his armchair and turned on the television

"It has been reported today that North Korea has been put into a state of crisis and emergency they are experiencing a massive famine, many civilians have died, children have been orphaned food is scarce and the health care facilities are inadequate"

"HYUNG!" Richard screamed

Richard then went over to the UN building and requested something important

"Richard, what's the matter?"

"There is a crisis happening right now in North Korea and we need to act fast people are starving more than the Irish potato blight, many are dying and the health care supplies are terrible we must negotiate some trade to get North Korea the supplies they need."

"Oh my this is serious Yes Richard I will get right on that and will convince the rest of the members to help donate."  
"Danke"

Richard then packed up his medical supplies and went off to the airport

"So Sir where you planned to depart to today?"

"North Korea"

"b-but sir that country is experiencing a famine as we speak"!

"Ich don't care" Richard then started to say one of the chants he learned in Hell which helped him hypnotise them into letting him go on a flight to North Korea

After trying reform what he did with John Rabe during the Nanking Massacre back in the day providing food, healthcare, and shelter he ran straight to Hyung's apartment

"Richard w-what are you doing here"? said the lanky,faint,Hyung as he hard coughed

"Why would I let my cute Hyung starve? you know me better than that" Richard said smiling acting slightly obnoxious"

"But Richard I'm fine"

"Hyung you wouldn't even last on the battlefield you'd just keep collapsing"

"Richard I have you know I have a very strong military and it would be you collapsing not mich"

"Well back when Ich had a strong military we didn't have much food but luckily we had plenty of rations and supplies to survive unlike you who has less food than Africa".

"I however have came all this way and have given many of your citizens shelter, food, and proper health care"

"Now I am going to take you to my home where I can nurse you back to health and keep an eye on you until the situation in your country improves"

"you must be joking "

Richard then helped back up Hyung's belongings and picked Hyung up, placing his arms around him and ran with all the way to the airport even on the bus.

When he was back home he placed Hyung on his sofa and went to get his medical supplies with some food, however, he was also wearing a light pink nurse uniform with a matching hat and gloves.

"Did I really stoop this low?" said Hyung to himself

"before you eat Hyung I need to give you a check up", said Richard in a strange lively tone

"Now show me your chest please"

Hyung then proceeded to scream

"It's just so I can see your heartbeat" Richard reassured Hyung raising his eyebrow

"Fine" Hyung sighed as he started to unbutton his shirt to let Richard use his stethoscope

Hyung breathed in and out, his heartbeat was regular but the lack of food had made his body weaker and thinner

"Before you eat I'll have to get you some medicine to fix your stomach and throat"

"Wha?" (gulp)

"Now you may eat"

Hyung then took hold of his fork and spoon and eat the small banquet provided b

mmmmm "This is actually good Richard who made these"?

"I did of course but I did take some inspiration from mien schwester Odelia who makes lots of deserts

"Do you have any more of this?"

"Of course Hyung I can't believe you actually like my cooking"

Later on Hyung got better and decided to be a footballer while Richard decided to give singing a try with the rising innovation of "Europop" from Scandanavia all the way to Germany and Romania.

Ok Richard I'm just back from the match... Who are you? asked Hyung as he saw Richard wearing bright heart shaped glasses, a sequined shirt and jeans with a feather boa round his

neck.

you look like one of those punk guys we saw during our trip to England why the flashy clothes?

Don't you see Hyung it's the new trend Europe's pop music scene is very cool and since Ich love that swiss cheese

I've decided to become a europop singing sensation

Oh I never thought you of all people would want to be idol?

Hyung seriously I've loved being in the spotlight since I was a little kinder dancing, performing, Pleasuring *wink* I am a beautiful Bohemian that's a fancy term Francis thought me.

Richard that may be your definition of the "western idol" but in Korea the real true idol is pleasing teen girls, crossdressing with expert choreography and being non-threatening like a character out of a girls manhwa.

You like crossdressing too Hyung? I never knew that und that is sort of like you Hyung you have millions of followers on MSN, you are very attractive, you are a gentleman to any frau you see and your very athletic.

"Richard shut up I'm not Justin Timberlake or a member of H.O.T, I can out breakdance you anyday, I can't stand AOL and what are you Gay?"

"Please I am not Gay I am European"

"That's surprising all the kpoppers in my country constantly "ship" the band members "

"mmmm You like K-Pop don't you Hyung?"

"I, I, I, I IYAH! Yes I do I'm a closet fanboy you know my secret I like chicks and men and I read manhwa ahhhh!

"Hyung chill out it's fine to be into that I used to read Fairy tales and I also like chicks and men it's fine Hyung I support you in your fandom life"

"Good it's just my brother, in his country it's not really normal in his place, it's not illegal but it's more underground than how it is on MSN and KPop message boards"

"Hyung you are Fabulous and it's good to be Fabulous so since you come from the land of boyband pop music heaven could you help mich with mien singing"

"Ne" replied Hyung as he went to the radio and put in the cd

Anyeong Richard

Hallo Hyung

Do you wanna go out?

Ja Hyung

let's roll

I'm a Amazing princess in this world

Life can be Tragic, and sometimes matches our aesthetic

Ich can style mien hair, and dress mich anywhere

Imagination and Infatuation

Come on Richard let's Mosh together

I'm a Fabulous Princess in this world

Cyber Raves are necro and where their hair that is plastic

I change my hair everyday and you can find me anywhere

My fascination is in life's creation

I'm a Austrian l in a fancy world

Tie me up spank me hard I'm your little secret"

You're my Idol, Life and soul feel the glam in darkness

Kiss Kiss here snap snap here your a celebrity

You can spank you can play but I'm always yours

Iyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I'll Walk the walk, hear them mock und point und tease

I'm a falling star I used to be the bees knees

Come in the Mosh Pit Richard you're missing out

Destroy the town, flaunt about, fool around showing off mien vanity

Oh Ich am having so much fun

Well Richard it's only just started

Oh Ich Liebe Dich Hyung *kiss*

Richard I, I don't do that again

what? it's in the lyrics

for a while Richard rose to stardom before going on a hiatus

The 90s truely were a chill cool year oh and they watched anime and snuggled or something.


	9. Milennium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Hyung visit Northern Ireland and while at a nightclub they reunite with someone

Hyung and Richard were out traveling again this time in Northern Ireland because Richard remembered another old friend of his who he couldn't remember the name of who happened to live there and wanted to reunite with her.

Hyung was puzzled as they walked through the streets of Belfast City Centre 

"why are we in Northern Ireland?"

Richard explained 

"Because Hyung I remember once during WWII I talked to this very adorable frau called Kelsie and she was from this place called Ulster?"

Hyung vaguely remembered

"Oh Ulster I remember back in 2001 when my country was testing a new nuclear rocket the Ulster Television news station did a story about it"

Richard didn't like talking about nuclear weapons so he cut hyung off 

"Cool I do hope I can find her somewhere here but while we are looking let's check out the sites here"

they walked inside hmv 

Richard was holding a couple of cds more than the usual amount 

Hyung had noticed that 

"Richard how many rock and Pop cds can you buy in one store?"

Richard screeched demonically before listing what he had bought 

"All the cds Hyung ok so I've got Green Day, Bowling for soup, ACDC, Lady Gaga, Paramore, Fall out Boy etc."

A dark blonde haired girl then walked into the store and bought some Black Veil Brides, Simple Plan and My Chemical Romance cds

Richard whistled at the girl who had walked in still turning his eyes at Hyung 

"Hyung isn't that alternative chick with the headphones kind of cute"

Hyung shrugged while he was looking at the hip hop section 

I guess anyways Richard I'm still trying to choose some cds for myself thank you very much

Hyung addressed someone working at the store 

I would like some of the latest hits by Shinee, Exo, BTS, Big Bang, Red Velvet, Girls Generation and Jezi

the worker responded 

I am sorry sir but we don't have any of those artist's cds available at our store

Hyung shouted 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO KOREAN POP CDS HERE"!

Richard tried to calm the mood

"Hyung chill I'm sure there's other artists that aren't foreign that they might have?"

Hyung eventually found some cds he liked 

"Well I do like Eminem and this One Direction group they remind me of BTS and the Beatles a little bit"

Richard was happy that Hyung had bought something but knew that the comparing one direction to the beatles comment might get Hyung hurt

Richard laughed nervously 

"Hyung that's a bit much besides....he then leaned in to whisper "there are music elitists in the store so pay for those cds quick"

Hyung was weirded out but he acted chill about it 

"Ok and they are paid for"

They then started walking towards a local shopping centre 

Richard was starting to feel hungry 

"I'm a bit peckish let's go to get something to eat what you up for American food, Japanese food, Italian Food, Chinese Food or Mexican food"

Hyung was hungry too but after hearing Richard's laundry list of cd choices he didn't feel like hearing another list but of food 

"How about food that will make you shut up on a platter"

Richard said 

Alright we'll have American food you're lucky I'm rich though

Hyung rolled his eyes 

"we are both rich wealthy countries"

Richard realized 

"Oh yeah" 

Richard gushed as they walked towards a fountain where there were crowds of alternative people around and street musicians who Richard then gave some money to

All these musicians and hippies make me feel like I'm in the 1970s again Hyung

Richard then began to smell the stench of cigarette smoke 

"Eww Hyung I smell smoke that's gross"

one of the townspeople dressing like vicky pollard remarked

"Ha-ha look at the queer over there with his girlfriend"

Richard and Hyung were both internally annoyed by that homophobic insult

Richard asked 

"Hyung who said that?"

Hyung shrugged 

 

Ha well I'll give them something to mock about

Hyung then ran over to the person who insulted them and kicked him in the knob 

Hyung noticed the person looked fierce so he insisted Richard to hurry up so they could get to the shopping centre without any unneeded fights

"Let's run Richard"

Hyung then grabbed Richard's hand as he tagged him along until they arrived at their destination 

Richard whined 

"McDonald's really?"

Hyung pointed out 

"Well it has the same name as the cool man on that American TV show The Apprentice"

"American food Hyung you don't really eat American food often"

Hyung rolled his eyes 

"you meant European imitations of American food"

Richard scoffed

"Excuse Me Hyung Germany is where the hamburger originally came from"

 

they found a table and Hyung waited there while Richard went over to order 

"Mmm I'll just have some chicken nuggets, chicken strips, large fries, mayonnaise and cola"

and a Quarter Pounder Cheese Burger with medium fries, cola und Mozzarella Cheese sticks"

they then ate the meal which Hyung surprisingly found tasty

Richard stared

Hyung was weirded  out 

"What?"

Richard noticed the same girl from the cd store was at Mcdonald's at the table next to them 

"There's that girl again the girl from the cd store"

Hyung shrugged

"She's been following us a lot today"

 

"I'm gonna go talk to her first"

Hyung walked over to the girl 

"Hello there it's nice to meet you I'm Hyung I see you like Green Day too?

The girl stuttered 

"Y-yes"

Hyung pleasantly asked 

"What's your name?"

The girl introduced herself

"Kelsie, Kelsie Ui Neil 

Hyung kept asking questions

""So do you come to Belfast often?"

Kelsie rolled her eyes coldly while she stared at Hyung 

"Yes I live in Belfast"

Richard joined in the conversation

"So How's your day?"

Kelsie shrugged

"It was ok I guess"

"I see you like emo music do you want to go to Punk Pizza's with me and my friend Hyung?"

"Sure"

(Later Richard and Kelsie were at Punk Pizza's)

"So I didn't know you liked Panic! At the Disco?"

Kelsie nodded

"I do they are one of my favourite emo bands what emo bands do you like?"

Richard explained his alternative music taste

"Mm I'm more of a goth person but I don't mind Paramore, fall out Boy, Green Day, Bowling for Soup, All American Rejects and Taking back Sunday"

Kelsie felt socially awkward

"I've ran out of questions I'm not really good at  talking to guys who aren't my brothers"

Richard understood 

"Oh Ich understand I have a very annoying older brother I'll ask the questions then frau"

"So what do you think of politics nowadays?"

"I'm sort of a social anarchist I guess despite being in a country with mainly right wing political parties"

 "Same here"

Kelsie asked

"Your from Austria right?"

Richard nodded

"Yep I'm the one known for Classical Music, Aristocracy, Powdered wigs, Polka Music and High Alp Mountains"

"Cool, wait have I seen you before?"

"Ja"

"I vaguely remember you from somewhere  it must've been years ago and you were in a grey outfit"

"Well I am a Goth" Richard smirked as he was wearing a grey bauhaus shirt under his leather jacket

"and we were also talking about politics but my sister was there it must've been one of her pubs"

"Sister I remember that too I remember your sister was talking to my two cousins"

 

Hyung then walked by casually to the table where Kelsie and however he was slightly drunk and noticed Richard zoning out so since he noticed Richard was vulnerable this time to Hyung's cringe-worthy ramblings and quotes he walked over to Kelsie and said

"Hey you see that annoying, strange Richard dude he's a fascist"

"A fascist?"

Richard tried to explain

"No a demon wait Shit Sherlock No none of that"

Richard felt like fighting Hyung for humiliating him only for an iconic song to play on the radio

To match the mood Richard started to sing…

"Oh, well, imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to the waiter, "And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame my poor pride for a long time has been my lost Lenore".

"Richard and Kelsie then jumped out of the barrier where Richard started to roast Hyung as sound as he "burst his bubble"

"I chime in with a"

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

With the naive drunk Hyung being weirded out Richard then turned to Kelsie and continued singing

"Oh, well, in fact, Well, I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved,

Well, this calls for a toast

So, pour the champagne

Oh, well, in fact, Well, I'll look at it this way

I mean technically our marriage is saved,

Well, this calls for a toast,

So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne!

After repeating the chorus, Hyung coming to his sober senses and the crowd applauding at Richard's surprisingly good singing voice

Richard then gave Kelsie a big unexpected hug

""Kelsie, it's been so long I knew I recognized you from before it's great to see you again"

"Richard, it's great to see you too and your singing was awesome"

"Well I do like to "evacuate the dance floor" Hyung I found her"

"You did Richard? Are you sure isn't she the girl we met earlier today?"

"You haven't changed either Hyung I see your doing much better nowadays"

"She remembers me as well, I um"

Hyung blushed while Richard smirked 

"You know the north sometimes means the hotter side of the country and I'd say you're looking quite hot and red Hyung?"

Hyung scoffed

"Shut up Richard I'm no longer a soviet so red means nothing and besides if I still was you'd be on your knees scared like a child

Richard whined

"Hyung you take that back, Red is one of the signature colours in your country, and don't bring up my secrets in front of Kelsie my new girlfriend"

At that moment all three of them blushed weirdly at each other

Richard asked

"So wanna maybe go to back to your place, ask questions about life and the universe and watch anime?"

Kelsie nodded

"Sure that sounds fun"

(Later on In Kelsie's place)

Hyung asked

"Why did you only met once?"

Richard felt lovestruck 

"Because Ich knew when we first met that we were made for each other like a Billd Lilli and Ken doll we met not too long after I was separated from you "

Hyung cringed

"Such Cheesy pick-ups lines from you at least in K Drama's they actually have development in the character's relationships"

Hyung smirked 

"But Hyung I know you feel the same way underneath that cold communist heart of yours"

Hyung confessed 

"NE,NE I do, you finally unlocked this secret level in this diffident Korean's heart Richard I like you as a work partner,Roommate,friend,best friend,chum,mate,soulmate,Comrade and my own name Hyung"

Richard felt happy that Hyung had finally been open about how he felt 

"That's Beautiful"

Hyung explained what he meant by "his own name"

"In Korean Hyung is also a term we males use for older male friends I feel that for you romantically"

Richard gushed

"Awwwwww"

Kelsie sarcastically remarked

"Hold On are you saying we have a polyamorous love triangle on our hands because if that's true then I'm taking the last packet of ready salted Doritos"

before snatching a crisp packet when Richard grabbed the crisp packet from her

"Don't you dare Kelsie you know I like those chips"

Hyung joined in 

"Me too too much salt may be bad for your heart but I'm sure my cold heart will never change even if it's covered in salt particles now give back that crisp packet Kelsie!"

And that's how Richard went from being a unwanted brother, to being in WWII, to entering the afterlife, to being a 90s euro pop sensation to being a happy lover living with a cold Korean and a shy Irish woman his two best friends in the entire world.


	10. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is given an Interview

Richard is given an Interview

What is your name and age?

I'm Richard Edelstein and I appear to be 22 years old but I'm centuries older

What are your occupations?

I was a messenger boy and bartender during the Great Depression and Second World War

As well as a model, medic and part time artist

Do you have anything romantic going on?

I had an ex called Francis Bonnefoy but we had too many differences and it was killer literally

I later met a Korean called Hyung and Kelsie an Irish frau from Northern Ireland

Attempting a polyamorous relationship was messy I still platonically love Kelsie but my heart belongs to Hyung

How were your struggles in the past?

Well it's certainly been a train wreck ran away at 14, emotionally and mentally abused by my brother, always being seen as different and not good enough but being a sadist you sometimes have trouble with sympathy sometimes you feel it but can't show it and sometimes you can show it but you don't feel it you know?

What are your views on the LGBT community?

I am supportive of them

Gender wise I can understand why people don't always feel like a man or a woman being raised by sister and surrounded by traditionally "masculine" "manly" cousins I did feel like an outcast

I guess I'm a fem boy? I've never really been super insecure about my body but I've just been more of a "femmine" person

What was your boss like personally?

He was like a father figure to me

He would take me out to see theatre shows

And when we were in school together we got along but then we realized that ruling the world also results in destroying the world.

Kelsie: Richard you do realise what you were involved in back then

Richard: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

Hyung: calm down Richard the interview is over now

Richard *sneering at Hyung*: funny since that was the name of a film that offended you so much you got salty with the producers of it

Hyung: Excuse Me kraut cum face

...the end?


End file.
